Anti-System
by Mikazuki Hikari
Summary: [Update Chapter 5] [AkaKuro] Dimana kehendakmu bertentangan dengan Sistem yang ada di Dunia ini
1. Chapter 1

**A** **nti-System**

 **By : Mikazuki Hikari**

 **Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi©

All Chara belong to Fujimaki Sensei

This Fiction belongs to **Mikazuki Hikari**

No Profit Gained by writing this Fiction

 **Rate :** T

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Pairing** : Akashi.S x Kuroko.T

 **Warning** : Shonen-Ai, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC)

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

.

"Kau tidak melakukannya secara benar Tetsuya!"

"Apa sih yang bisa kau kerjakan?!"

"Kalau tidak bisa melakukannya lebih baik tidak usah."

"Lihat lah yah, anakmu ini hanya melakukannya hanya karena ia ingin dilihat orang lain."

"Mengapa nilaimu turun Tetsuya."

"Kau tidak belajar ya?"

"Ini seharusnya tidak seperti ini."

"Bukannya lebih baik kalau kau mengalihkannya untuk hal yang lebih berguna?"

"Bukannya itu tidak penting sama sekali?"

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa peka sedikit Tetsu? Aku sayang padamu."

"Bukankah kami sudah bilang kalau kau seharusnya melakukannya seperti ini."

"Kau seharusnya melakukan seperti apa yang kami kehendaki, bukan seperti ini."

"Kau tidak pernah mengerti…."

Kau-

.

.

.

 **Anti-System**

Mikazuki Hikari

.

.

.

Aku berjalan menyusur trotoar menuju swalayan terdekat dari rumahku. Udara dingin menyusup hingga ke lapisan baju terdalamku. Entah ini sudah tanggal berapa namun udara masih saja sedingin ini. Pintu kaca otomatis supermarket yang berembun itu kini sudah nampak di depan mataku.

Mari kita lihat…..

Wortel, Kentang, Bumbu kare, dan brokoli, juga beberapa alat kebersihan. Aku mengambil troli besi tua yang rodanya sudah hampir tertutup oleh karat permukaannya itu, dan mendorong menuju ke rak tempat cairan pembersih kamar mandi karena memang letaknya leih dekat dari kumpulan troli-troli tua yang ada di depan pintu.

Satu persatu mulai kuambil menurut daftar yang ibu tiriku berikan padaku. Ibu tiri? Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya bukan?

Kedua orang tuaku meninggal beberapa tahun silam. Kini aku tinggal bersama adik ayahku beserta istrinya yang sudah kuanggap sebagai ibuku sendiri maka dari itu, aku menyebutnya sebagai ibu tiri walaupun pada kesehariannya, beliau masih ku panggil dengan sebutan bibi.

Mari kita lihat, selanjutnya aku harus mencari bumbu kare. Kalau tidak salah letaknya berdekatan dengan rak tempat makanan ringan. Aku mendorong troli tua itu perlahan, karena memang sudah terasa sangat berat karena karat yang menutupi permukaannya, sejenak aku melihat makanan ringan kesukaanku terpajang di rak besar bersama dengan jenis makanan ringan lainnya. Tanganku menjamah bungkus merah besar itu.

'Kau seharusnya tidak menghamburkan uang hanya untuk memenuhi keinginanmu Tetsuya.'

Ah…..

Aku meletakkan kembali bungkusan merah itu kembali pada tempat ia berdiri tadi. Aku berjalan melewati lorong yang dibentuk rak besar itu dan akhirnya tiba pada bumbu kare yang ibu suruh beli.

Aku kembali melihat daftar belanjaan yang sudah sedikit kucal itu dan melihat tulisan brokoli yang kini sudah sedikit pudar, karena rematanku, dibawah tulisan bumbu kare. Bak besar berisikan sayur mayur sudah nampak jelas di depan mataku, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung beranjak menuju kesana.

Brokoli ini sudah sedikit layu, tapi setidaknya masih bisa untuk dimakan kalau memang hari ini juga benda ini dimasak. Tapi, apa orang itu tidak akan mengomentari hal ini nantinya? Tapi, jika aku tidak membelinya sama sekali, ucapannya akan menjadi lebih tajam dari apabila aku membeli yang layu ini.

.

.

.

"Aku pul-"

"Lama sekali? Kau pergi kemana dulu? Memang kau kira tidak ada kerjaan yang menunggu di rumah ini? Hebat sekali kau bisa mengulur waktu selama ini." Wanita tua itu meletakkan kedua tangannya. Nenekku yang sedang marah karena alasan yang sangat tidak masuk akal itu lebih menyeramkan dari mimpi buruk paling seram yang pernah kau lihat.

Aku melihat pada jam tangan yang masih melingkar pada tanganku. Aku baru pergi selama empat puluh lima menit.

"Kau ini tidak bisa menghargai waktu ya? Apa orang tuamu dulu tidak mengajarkanmu. Hey anak muda, kalau bukan aku yang menasihatimu siapa lagi? Apa kedua orang tuamu akan bangkit dari kuburan dan datang menasihatimu?" aku bisa melihat urat kemarahan bertengger di dahinya yang sudah keriput.

Lagi-lagi aku melakukan kesalahan.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dan menuju kearah dapur untuk membersihkan sayur yang baru saja kuberikan.

"Kakek, apa tidak melihat kalau cucumu itu tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan benar?" wanita tua itu mengejarku dengan omelannya hingga ke dapur.

"Sudah lah, dia sudah melakukan apa yang ia bisa." Sanggah Kakekku.

Namun tetap saja aku masih bisa mendengar sumpah serapah, dan juga cacian yang tertuju padaku. Ingin menangis?

Terlambat. Aku sudah terlalu kebal dengan semua ini.

Aku beranjak ke tempat tidurku saat semua sayur itu sudah bersih benar. Badanku sangat lelah, bukan karena aku baru saja pergi berbelanja, tidak, bukan karena itu. Ucapan nenek yang menurutku sangat keterlaluan itu membuat letih ini menjadi semakin menjadi.

Aku memejamkan mataku saat lampu yang ada di kamarku sudah kumatikan.

"Bisa-bisanya kau tidur-tiduran dan bermalas-malasan seperti ini. Memang rumah ini bisa bersih dengan sendirinya?"

Entah sejak kapan, nenek sudah ada di depan tempat tidurku.

"Sebentar sore pamanmu datang, dan aku ingin semua makanan itu sudah ada diatas meja, dan rumah ini, harus sudah bersih sebelum pukul empat."

Aku tidak bisa membantah. Walau rasanya ingin, aku teringat pesan mendiang ayah untuk tidak durhaka kepada orang tua walaupun keinginannya itu tidak lah masuk akal. Ayah juga sudah memberi tahuku kalau memang nenek seperti itu.

.

.

.

 _TIIINN_

Bunyi klakson mobil terdengar menggema diseluruh rumah dan aku bergegas membuka pagar pintu rumah kami. Tampak paman dan bibi—ah tidak, kedua orang tua tiriku datang dengan mobil hitam besar milik mereka.

"Ah Toshi, kau sudah datang rupanya." Nenek menyambut hangat pamanku dan memeluk tubuh tambun pria paruh baya itu.

"Tetsuya, bawakan semua barang yang ada di dalam mobil itu masuk." Ibu menunjuk ke arah pintu mobil yang sudah menganga. Kujumpai tumpukkan pakaian kotor dan perlengkapan milik mereka dalam jumlah yang tidak bisa dibawa dalam sekali angkut.

Mereka berdua ditugaskan di Osaka selama lima tahun saat paman, maksudku ayah naik pangkat.

Nenek sangat sayang padanya. Kata mendiang ayahku, pamanku ini adalah anak emasnya jadi tak heran melihat caranya memeluk dan menciumi pria itu tadi.

"Toshi kau tahu? Anak ini sangat tidak berguna." Mata yang kemerahan itu mendelik tajam kearahku.

"Memang kau tidak mendengarkan apa yang selalu kubilang Tetsuya? Tidakkah kau bisa menghargai nenekmu sedikit saja?"

"Menghargai? Aku bahkan diperlakukan seperti keset olehnya."

 _PLAK!_

Dengan satu hantaman keras tubuhku terjatuh hingga ke lantai. Rona kemerahan menyala terang pada pipiku.

"Beraninya kau memerlakukan nenek seperti itu!"

"Benar Toshihiko, anak ini tidak bisa menjaga sopan santunnya pada kami." Kakekku ikut menyerangku saat tubuh bungkuk itu nampak dari arah kamar mandi.

Kepalaku tertunduk dan wajahku pun layu. Namun mereka sama sekali tidak mengindahkannya. Aku bisa mendengar nenek berkata bahwa ia sudah lelah memasak serta berbelanja seharian dan aku? Ia bilang kalau aku seharian ini hanya tidur saja.

Aku masuk kedalam kamar dan mematikan lampu. Aku memutuskan menghabiskan sisa malamku di kamar, tanpa memerdulikan apa yang mereka ucapkan tentangku.

Telefon genggamku berdering. Aku bisa melihat nama kekasihku di layar. Mungkin Aomine-kun bisa menjadi penghilang lelahku, begitu pikirku.

[Tetsu maaf, aku tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiranmu.

Kau berubah, dan kau tidak lagi menjadi seperti yang aku inginkan dan aku tahu.

Kau sudah tidak bisa lagi memuaskanku tapi yang aku tahu saat ini, Kise bisa melakukannya, mungkin juga Satsuki.

Jadi selamat tinggal]

Menjadi seperti apa yang orang inginkan eh? Aku tidak pernah mengerti apa maksud dari kata-kata itu.

Dan tidak pernah mengerti…

.

.

.

"Kakek, Nenek, Ayah, Ibu, aku berangkat kuliah dulu ya?" Aku menyambar sarapan pagiku dan bergegas menalikan sepatuku. Mataku masih membengkak akibat semalam.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya Tetsuya." Hanya ibu saja yang membalas salamku.

Aku membuka pintu depan rumah dengan pikiranku yang masih berantakan. Kakiku menjadi terasa berat karenanya. Aku menghela nafas panjang guna menghilangkan penatku sejenak. Namun tidak bisa.

Entah bagaimana caranya aku tidak tahu. Aku sudah melakukan seperti apa yang aku bisa namun mereka tetap saja tidak puas. Aku pernah mencoba untuk bertanya tapi selalu saja, jawaban yang keluar dari mulut mereka tidak pernah memuaskan.

Entah apa aku seburuk it-

 _BRUKK!_

"Maaf aku tidak-"

"Tidak apa, aku baik-baik saja, kau bisa berdiri?" seorang pemuda berambut merah mengulurkan tangannya dan membantuku berdiri.

"Kau habis menangis eh?" obsidian merah terang itu sedikit redup saat kepalanya sedikit ia miringkan.

"Tidak, tadi mungkin saat terjatuh ada debu masuk ke mataku… Ehehe….." Aku mengusap mataku dan mencoba untuk tertawa. Tapi reaksiku jelas saja tidak membuat pemuda merah itu puas. Apa mungkin rupaku sudah seburuk itu sejak semalam. Tadi saat di kamar mandi nampaknya wajahku baik-baik saja.

"Kau mau kemana? Mungkin bisa kuantar, aku ingin menebus kesalahanku tadi." Pria itu mengebaskan jaketnya dengan tangannya dan berjalan disebelahku.

"Ah justru seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf, aku sudah menabrakmu tadi karena aku tidak melihat sekitarku saat berjalan." Aku tersenyum menanggapi tawaran pemuda baik hati itu. Anda semua orang sebaik dirinya.

"Kau sudah berusaha dengan baik, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu ya." Pemuda itu tersenyum saat tangannya membelai surai biru mudaku dengan lembut.

Ah...

Aku bisa merasakan bulir hangat menyusuri pipiku yang ikut panas tanpa sebab. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku aku merasakan perasaan hangat dan sentuhan yang amat kurindukan. Tanpa kusadari bulir bening itu menjadi semakin deras. Aku sesegera mungkin menyeka permukaan yang basah dan pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu dan langsung menuju halte bus yang lebih jauh dari tempat kami berdiri.

.

.

.

Bodoh sekali aku, bisa-bisanya aku menangis di depan orang yang jelas baru saja aku temui. Aku menghela nafas panjang hingga bus yang kutumpangi hingga kampus pun akhirnya datang. Aku menaiki tangga yang membawaku ke dalam bus.

"Yo!"

Astaga! Pemuda itu lagi. Ah, kuharap ia sudah melupakan kejadian tadi.

"Kalau tidak keberatan kau bisa duduk di sebelahku." Ia menepuk bagian yang kosong disebelahnya.

Aku tidak bisa menolak tawarannya dan aku pun langsung duduk disana dengan satu harapan tinggi, pemuda itu tidak ingat kejadian aku menangis tadi.

Aku hanya diam membisu dan memberi jarak duduk diantara kami. Aku tidak ingin terkesan sok akrab dengan orang yang baru saja kutemui terlebih, dia baru saja melihatku menangis yang mana tidak pernah kutunjukkan selain pada Aomine-kun.

Mataku terasa berat akibat semilir angin yang berhembus dari celah jendela. Tidur sebentar mungkin tidak terlalu buruk untukku saat ini. Aku memutuskan untuk memejamkan mataku, aku sudah sering melakukannya, jadi aku tahu benar kapan harus bangun.

.

.

.

"Oii Tetsuya, bangun. Kau sudah harus turun kan?" jemari besar menyentuh puncah kepalaku lembut.

"Mmnn…." Dengan kantuk yang sedikit masih tersarang aku berusaha membuka mataku. Wangi parfum laki-laki menyeruak pekat dihidungku, kepalaku juga terasa nyaman mengesampingkan posisi tidurku yang seadanya tadi.

Tunggu dulu-

Tunggu...

Itu berarti sedari tadi aku tertidur di- pundaknya-? Kepalaku terjatuh kah? Atau memang—

"Kita sudah tiba di kampus Tetsuya." Ucapnya.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku? Dan darimana kau tahu aku berkuliah di tempat ini?"

"Maafkan kelancanganku tapi tadi saat tubuhmu terguncang, dompetmu jatuh dan aku yang mengambilkannya untukmu. Tadi aku tak sengaja melihat kartu mahasiswamu. Kebetulan aku juga berkuliah di tempat ini jadi, ayo turun. Tadi kau tertidur lelap sekali." Dia terkekeh.

Banyak hal di dunia ini yang terjadi di luar dugaan dan ekspektasiku-

Termasuk hari ini…

Seorang pemuda baik hati baru saja membuat hariku menjadi lebih berwarna.

-=To Be Continued=-

.

.

.

-=Author's Note=-

Yo, benda ini sudah lama tak berkunjung disini. Berhenti nulis? Ah mika udah hapus tulisan di bio itu, seenggaknya pengen kembali aktif saat ada waktu luang. Tapi mika udah semester lima di kampus jadi-

Kayaknya ga begitu aktif deh

Gimana ceritanya? Bagus ga?

Mau tau kelanjutannya? Review(…)

Adieu~


	2. Chapter 2

**A** **nti-System**

 **By : Mikazuki Hikari**

 **Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi©

All Chara belong to Fujimaki Sensei

This Fiction belongs to **Mikazuki Hikari**

No Profit Gained by writing this Fiction

 **Rate :** T

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Pairing** : Akashi.S x Kuroko.T

 **Warning** : Shonen-Ai, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC)

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

.

Entah kenapa hari ini terasa berbeda. Mungkin karena pemuda barusan itu. Aku belum sempat menanyakan namanya. Tapi apa mungkin aku bertemu dengannya lagi? Aku juga tidak tahu.

Aku sendiri merasakan ada hal yang lain dari diriku. Tidak seperti biasanya, aku menjadi sedikit lebih bersemangat. Apakah ini yang orang namakan dengan motivasi? Kalau memang iya, aku tidak pernah merasa termotivasi seperti ini.

Setelah dosen mata kuliah jam ketiga meninggalkan kelas, aku memutuskan untuk pergi istirahat karena tadi ketua kelasku bilang, dosen yang mengajar setelah ini berhalangan hadir karena harus menyelesaikan disertasinya, jadi setelah ini aku sudah bisa pulang, namun pulang ke rumah tetap menjadi momok yang mengerikan bagiku. Belum pamanku sedang berada di rumah. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengulur waktu lebih lama, toh mereka juga pasti mengerti jika seorang mahasiswa Teknik sepertiku pulang sedikit lebih lama. Lain halnya dengan nenekku tapi aku yakin, karena paman ada di rumah jadi pasti wanita tua itu mengabaikannya.

Aku beranjak dari tempatku duduk di kursi paling belakang. Aku melewati Sugizaki-san yang sedang asik berbicara dengan kekasihnya. Tak sengaja aku sedikit mendorong pundaknya dan pemuda dengan tindik pada telinganya itu mendorong balik tubuhku.

"Kau! Berani sekali kau mendorongku seperti tadi. Apa nyalimu sudah besar sekarang?" Pemuda itu nampak sangat geram. Aku sendiri bingung, pundaknya hanya sedikit terdorong olehku tapi, apa kah harus sampai semarah ini? Aku tidak membalas perbuatannya dan memutuskan untuk pergi melaluinya begitu saja. Namun nampaknya pemuda itu masih tidak terima. Tinjunya menghantam wajahku hingga lebam yang sangat kentara bisa dilihat disana.

Aku menolehkan wajahku dan menyeka darah yang keluar dengan saputanganku. Aku memang tidak mengerti bagaimana cara orang ini berpikir, apa mungkin aku melakukan kesalahan yang fatal?

"M-maafkan aku…" Wajahku tertunduk. Manik berkilat itu masih nampak tidak puas. Aku bisa melihat kekasihnya tertawa dan nampak kagum pada perjaka bertindik satu itu. Setelah melihat pemandangan tadi, aku kini mengerti.

Orang ini ingin terlihat hebat di hadapan orang yang ia sayangi.

Tapi apa memang harus sampai mengorbankan orang lain seperti ini? Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa ada manusia yang tega melakukan hal yang demikian hanya untuk sebuah pujian.

Memang yang aku tahu kalau kita menginginkan sesuatu, ada harga yang harus kita bayar. Tapi apakah cara seperti ini dibenarkan? Apakah aku egois jikalau seandainya aku membalas perbuatannya padaku? Memang aku siapa? Aku tidak ada hak untuk membalasnya. Tenaga saja aku tidak punya.

"Su-tan, aku lihat dari pagi anak ini nampak sedang senang dan aku benci itu." Ucap perempuan, yang menurutku nampak seperti wanita tuna susila, itu pada kekasihnya. Aku yakin benar tinju lainnya akan menyusul sebentar lagi.

"Sugizaki, kumohon hentikan. Yang tadi itu sakit sekali." Aku memohon padanya. Memohon seperti anak kucing yang sedang ketakutan saat anjing besar datang menghampirinya.

Aku tahu, pria ini pasti tidak mengindahkannya.

"Kau pikir kau ibuku? Jadi bisa dengan mudahnya kau meminta hal seperti itu padaku?"

Benar saja….

Tinju lainnya terarah tepat kearah wajahku. Aku tidak tahu apa jadinya wajahku sekarang. Tapi wanita jalang itu kini tertawa. Mungkin wanita itu merasa bahwa ia telah berhasil menghapus senyum diwajahku.

Aku menggigit bagian bawah bibirku dan menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Saat kurasa tenagaku sudah kembali aku beranjak dari posisiku, dan meninggalkan mereka yang entah mengapa, kini sedang asik bercumbu.

Memang, banyak hal yang tidak kuketahui dan tidak kumengerti tentang dunia ini.

Anda saja aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi…

.

Kebetulan aku juga berkuliah di tempat ini jadi, ayo turun

.

Ah…

Sekarang kau ada dimana? Mungkin kedengarannya aneh. Tapi, andai saja ia ada disana tadi, mungkin aku tidak akan menjadi seperti ini.

Aku berjalan menyusuri lobi tengah kampus sambil menutupi bagian wajahku yang lebam. Dari sudut mataku aku mendapati tiap orang yang kulalui tengah berbisik dan menatap tajam kearahku. Mereka saja, yang notabene tidak ku kenal tega melakukan hal yang seperti itu, apa kata orang rumahku nanti? Pasti mereka tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang aku katakan.

Aku memutuskan untuk duduk dan bersandar pada pilar besar penyangga yang ada dekat lift. Aku mengambil telefon genggamku dan melihat refleksi diriku pada layar yang tidak menyala sebagai ganti cermin. Nampaknya tidak terlalu buruk.

Jelas aku pernah mengalami hal yang lebih buruk dari ini. Saat pamanku menghajarku dulu. Terdengar lucu ya?

Aku tidak mengerti, aku selalu merasa bagaikan seorang diri. Orang-orang yang ada di sekitarku tidak pernah sedetik pun menghiraukanku. Ingin rasanya aku menangis…

"Tetsuya? Itu kau?"

Suara ini…..

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu Tetsuya? K-kau—"

"Tadi habis digigit serangga…." Orang bodoh mana, dan serangga mana yang bisa menyebabkan bekas memar sebesar ini. Aku terus saja tidak ingin membuat orang khawatir padaku

"Kalau bohong yang bagus sedikit Tetsuya. Ah! Iya maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Akashi Seijuuro. Aku dari jurusan Manajemen jadi kita jarang sekali bertemu. Hari ini jadwalku di lantai 5."

Akashi-kun….

Jadi itu namanya.

Tangan pemuda itu membelai halus lebam yang ada di wajahku. Entah mengapa, tiap ia menjamah bagian tubuhku, tubuhku menjadi panas karenanya. Sesaat, rasa sakit itu tidaklah terasa. Hanya dengan melihat manik merah itu menatap teduh ke arahku, semua rasa takutku tadi seakan sirna.

Apa aku menyukainya?

Tidak…

Kali ini rasanya berbeda dari seperti apa yang kurasakan dengan Aomine-kun dulu. Aku belum pernah merasakan yang seperti satu ini. Dulu, saat bersama dengan Aomine-kun aku merasa sangat nyaman, maka dari itu aku menyukainya.

Namun pemuda ini…..

Lebih dari sekedar nyaman yang kurasa. Aku merasa jauh lebih tentram dan—

Aman…..

Ya aman. Rasanya seperti tidak perlu ada yang harus dikhawatirkan saat pemuda ini ada di sebelahku. Baru kali ini aku merasakan sebuah sosok yang rasanya, menginginkan keberadaanku.

Aku bisa melihat kini obsidian kemerahan itu menjadi sedikit redup. Aku bisa melihat amarah timbul dari gertakan giginya yang terdengar bersama kepalannya yang sudah dengan erat ia genggam. Nampak persis seperti ingin membalaskan apa yang terjadi padaku.

"Sudah Akashi-kun aku baik-baik saja." Aku menggenggam tangannya dan dengan wajahku yang masih dipenuhi memar, aku mencoba tersenyum padanya.

Aku tahu, bahwa jawabanku tadi tidak mungkin bisa merubah pikirannya, air mukanya saja tidak dapat kuubah. Tapi jauh dilubuk hatiku, selain dengan Aomine-kun aku senang ada orang yang bisa berpikir demikian.

Kini tangan Akashi-kun menggenggam erat tanganku dan meletakkannya di pipinya. Ia menarik tubuhku dan memeluknya dengan tangannya yang lain. Tangannya meremat paksa bagian belakang kemejaku dan aku dapat mendengar ia berbisik.

'Andai aku bisa memelukmu terus seperti ini Tetsuya. Andai aku bisa mengerti apa yang menjadi beban bagimu, mungkin kau tidak akan menjadi seperti ini.' Nada bicaranya sedikit gemetar.

Pemuda yang baru saja kutemui. Pemuda yang hanya sekilas mengenalku. Dapat dengan mudahnya mengucapkan apa yang ingin selama ini kudengar, dan apa yang selama ini hilang dari Aomine-kun. Tak kuasa ku menahan airmataku, aku pun terisak dan membenamkan wajahku sekali lagi di pundaknya. Dalam ratapku aku yakin, bahwa selama ada orang ini, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Tetsuya, sehabis ini apa kau masih ada mata kuliah lainnya?"

"Tidak, memang Akashi-kun sudah selesai juga setelah ini?" Aku balik bertanya kepadanya mengingat kami beda jurusan.

"Aku sudah kosong setelah ini. Kau mau pulang denganku? Siapa tahu kita bisa memakan sesuatu yang enak bersama saat pulang."

"Sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Pfftt- segitu tidak sabarnya kah?" Akashi-kun membelai kepalaku lembut. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku sangat suka melihat wajahnya saat ia tertawa seperti itu. Terlihat manis dimataku. Mungkin karena bulu matanya yang agak sedikit panjang membuatnya nampak sedikit manis, walau memang parasnya sangatlah maskulin.

"Ayo—?" tanganku meremat jumbai lengan bajunya untuk memberi isyarat. Wajahku sangat panas jadi aku tidak berani menatap wajahnya.

"Kalau kau memaksa." Tangan besar itu kembali mengacak-acak rambutku.

.

.

.

"Tetsuya." Panggilnya.

"Hnn?"

"Aku tahu kedai crepe yang enak dekat sini, kita makan kesana yuk?" tawarnya.

Ah aku tahu kedai crepe yang Akashi-kun maksudkan, ayah sering membawaku kesana dulu. Apa benar kami akan kesana? Berdua dengannya?

Aku menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukkan. Sungguh mati aku sudah berusaha melirik ke arahnya. Aku terlalu gugup saat ini. Bukan karena aku tidak pernah berjalan berduaan dengan orang lain. Tentu aku sering melakukannya dulu dengan Aomine-kun tapi, sekarang ini terasa lain.

Jika harus kuungkapkan dengan kata-kata, Akashi-kun nampak seperti seorang pahlawan bagiku dan…

Terlihat keren….

Ah, wajahku menjadi semakin panas, bisa mati aku jika dia melihatku seperti ini.

Entah mengapa, aku merasa jalan pemuda itu sedikit lebih cepat belum lagi, sedari tadi aku larut dalam lamunanku dan benar saja, sesaat kemudian aku sudah tidak bisa melihatnya lagi.

Bisa terpisah di saat seperti ini, dan harus mencarinya di tengah kerumunan orang seperti ini aku ini, bodoh sekali ya.

Aku mati-matian berusaha mencari Akashi-kun namun, rasa panikku mengalahkan akal sehatku jadi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menemukannya hingga sebuah tangan besar menggenggam tanganku.

"Akashi-kun-?"

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu Tetsuya." Ia memeluk tubuhku erat.

"H-hentikan, aku malu ditengah kerumunan orang seperti ini….." Aku memelankan suaraku.

Ia hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Tangan besar itu kembali menggenggam tanganku.

"Kalau terus bergandengan tangan denganmu seperti ini rasanya, walau di ujung dunia pun, aku bisa dengan mudah menemukanmu kalau memang seperti ini caranya."

Wajahku sontak merona. Apa-apaan ucapannya barusan itu, aku menjadi semakin gusar karenanya, dan terus saja wajah pemuda ini semakin memenuhi kepalaku, hingga aku tidak bisa memikirkan yang lain kecuali dirinya.

"Ayo kita pergi, kedainya sudah dekat." Akashi-kun kembali tersenyum seraya menarik tanganku dan mengajakku berlari menerobos kerumunan. Andai saja aku bisa menghentikan sang waktu, ingin rasanya aku terus berlari dengan pemuda ini, lari ke suatu tempat dimana orang tidak bisa menjamah kami lagi, dan sebuah tempat yang hanya ada aku dan dirinya berdua.

.

.

.

"Kau mau pesan apa Tetsuya?" tanyanya setibanya kami di kedai crepe yang tidak jauh dari halte tempat biasa aku menunggu bus. Paman tua penjaga kedai itu pun masih mengenaliku. Tak jarang ia bercerita soal ayah saat pertama kali tadi kami datang dan duduk di dalam kedai.

Memang tidak banyak yang berubah dari tempat ini. Suasananya yang nyaman dengan dinding kayunya serta lampu bulat yang senada. Juga pintu kayu dengan kaca bening bergambarkan logo dari kedai, juga aroma manis dari adonan crepe yang sedang dibuat adalah lebih dari cukup menjadi daya tarik yang dapat menghipnotis siapa saja yang masuk dalam kedai ini.

Belum lagi rasa crepe yang tidak dapat kau jumpai di tempat lain, itu menurutku.

"Tetsuya, lagi-lagi kau melamun, kau mau pesan apa?"

"Ah! Maafkan aku, tadi aku bernostalgia sebentar."

"Jadi kau mau pesan apa?"

.

Kau makan yang ini saja, pilihanmu selalu hal yang tidak masuk akal

.

"A-aku pesan yang Akashi-kun pesan saja….." Aku menundukkan wajahku.

"Aku ingin Tetsuya yang pesan nanti kau yang bayar."

.

Ayo Tetsuya, pesan apa yang kau suka, nanti Ayah yang bayar

.

Sontak air mataku kembali menetes. Aku tidak mengerti. Mengapa pemuda ini selalu dengan mudah mengatakan hal-hal yang sangat aku rindukan. Rasanya, seperti mendapatkan kembali sesuatu yang sudah lama hilang. Aku—

"Aku m-mau pesan rasa strawberry…" ucapku pelan. Aku bisa melihat paman pemilik kedai itu tersenyum ke arahku juga ke arah Akashi-kun.

"Aku sudah lama tidak mendengar itu darimu Tetsuya, Paman akan buatkan kesukaanmu yang sering kau pesan dulu dengan ayahmu."

Satu kata.

Bahagia.

Aku melihat ke arah Akashi-kun dan tersenyum dan sekali lagi aku merasa nyaman dan aman bersama pemuda ini.

.

.

.

"Ini dua crepe strawberry untuk kalian, hari ini spesial, gratis, karena aku sudah lama tidak membuat satu yang seperti ini." Ucap paman dengan tertawaan khasnya. Paman ini selalu baik dari dulu. Ia kenal ayah saat ayah masih kerja di perminyakan dulu. Seusai kerja, ayah sering mengajakku kesini dan kebetulan istri dari paman ini adalah teman kerja ayah jadi hubungannya dengan ayah sangat dekat.

"A-akashi-kun apa yang kau lakukan?!" Aku terkejut saat Akashi-kun menjilat sudut bibirku. Aku pun masih bisa merasakan friksi yang ditimbulkan lidahnya saat bersentuhan dengan bibirku wajahku pun menjadi lebih merah dari strawberry yang bertengger di puncak crepeku.

"Tadi ada krim disana Tetsuya." Nampaknya ia menganggap biasa tindakan yang ia lakukan tadi. Buktinya, ia kembali asik dengan makanannya.

"Aaaah, senangnya menjadi anak muda." Paman itu tersenyum, dan hanya membuat keadaan menjadi semakin buruk.

"Akashi, kau harus menjaga Tetsuya ya anak ini adalah anak yang baik, sulit untuk menemukan satu yang seperti dia ini." Tangan gempal itu merangkul pundak Akashi-kun dan dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman pertanda setuju dari sang pemilik surai merah terang itu.

"Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya paman, ia sangat berharga bagiku."

"Kalian sudah kenal lama ya?" tanya sang paman.

"Tidak, baru tadi pagi." Jawab Akashi-kun. Aku tidak berani berkata sepatah kata pun. Satu kata saja keluar dari mulutku aku yakin, pasti suasananya akan menjadi semakin aneh.

"Baru kenal tadi pagi? Tapi sudah sedekat ini?" Paman itu menaikkan alisnya. Pipinya yang bulat besar juga terangkat seraya alis itu berkedut.

"Mungkin takdir paman."

"Ah kau bisa saja." Paman itu menyiku lengan Akashi-kun sambil tertawa.

"Kau sangat beruntung Tetsuya." Ucap paman sambil masih dengan tertawanya yang menurutku sedikit lucu.

Beruntung ya—?

Semoga saja…..

.

.

.

Langit diatas kami sudah berubah menjadi gelap. Tidak terasa kami menghabiskan waktu yang sangat lama disini. Paman banyak bercerita tentang masa kecilku pada Akashi-kun dan aku hampir mati karenanya. Aku berpisah dengan Akashi-kun di halte bus karena ternyata rumahnya sedikit lebih jauh dariku.

Tapi keceriaan yang baru saja ku alami, menghilang saat aku teringat wajah mengerikan orang rumahku saat aku pulang.

Dan benar saja….

"Pulang selarut ini?! Jadi benar apa yang nenek ucapkan tentangmu." Ayah sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan ekspresi yang tidak ingin sekali kau lihat. Nenekku pun sudah berdiri di belakangnya seperti siap menerkamku saat itu juga

.

.

.

-=To Be Continued=-

-=Author's Note=-

Mind to Review my Fic?


	3. Chapter 3

**Anti System**

 **By : Mikazuki Hikari**

 **Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi©

All Chara belong to Fujimaki Sensei

This Fiction belongs to **Mikazuki Hikari**

No Profit Gained by writing this Fiction

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Pairing** : Akashi.S x Kuroko.T

 **Warning** : Shonen-Ai, Male x Male, Alternate Universe(AU), Out of Character(OOC)

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

.

Rasanya ingin lari saja.

Aku tidak memedulikan jeritan nenek dan Ayah yang terdengar sangat lantang dari belakang. Aku berlari menerobos pintu depan yang dengan paksa kubuka saat itu.

Aku sudah tidak kuat menghadapi tingkah laku mereka. Apa salahku? Tidak bisa kah aku membuat sebuah keputusan? Tidak bisa kah aku berjalan sebagaimana biasanya orang menjalani kehidupannya?

Apakah kekang ini harus selamanya menjerat leherku dengan kuat?

Aku ingin bebas….

Aku ingin berlari. Berlari tanpa adanya paksaan dan tarikan paksa dari orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak kuinginkan untuk menarikku untuk mundur. Apakah seperti itu peran seorang orang tua terhadap anaknya? Kurasa tidak.

Mataku yang berair sontak kering diterpa dinginnya angin malam saat aku menghempas paksa diriku, berlari tanpa arah dan tujuan. Aku tidak tahu aku harus pergi kemana, dan bagaimana aku melanjutkan hidupku selanjutnya yang jelas, aku sudah tidak lagi kuat untuk berselisih, dan bersoal jawab dengan mereka, yang anehnya aku tidak pernah sama sekali menjawab atau membantah perkataan mereka.

Lucu ya? Tadinya kupikir hal itu adalah hal yang wajar. Demi memenuhi dan membahagiakan orang tua, aku rela berubah menjadi sosok yang terikat dengan sebuah tali yang tak kasat mata, yang bebas mereka gerakkan kapan saja mereka mau. Bagaikan sebuah boneka kayu di panggung theater kehidupan.

Bukankah itu malah terdengar lebih bagus dari apa yang kuhadapi? Bukankah…..

Aku lebih Nampak seperti binatang pada sebuah pertunjukan sirkus dibandingkan dengan sebuah boneka kayu?

Diriku yang selalu harus menanggung hukuman apabila kehendak mereka tidak terpenuhi. Cacian dan makian mereka sudah menjadi makananku setiap hari. Mereka juga tak segan memukulku dengan benda tumpul lainnya, yang tak ayal membuat tubuhku banyak dipenuhi oleh lebam.

Aku benar-benar sudah berada di ujung asaku. Aku sudah tidak ingin kembali ke rumah itu.

Tapi aku tak tahu harus kemana.

Aku duduk di undakan anak tangga yang menuju ke sebuah sungai. Aku merehatkan tubuhku sejenak dari aktifitas berlariku yang jelas tidak memiliki arah. Setidaknya, mereka tidak bisa mencariku sekarang. Hal itu jelas membuatku lega dan khawatir di saat yang bersamaan.

Setidaknya, aku masih punya rasa manusiawi. Mengesampingkan perlakuan mereka yang seperti itu, aku masih memikirkan ekspresi cemas mereka saat aku tidak ada di rumah seperti sekarang aku juga tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa luka yang mereka tinggalkan membuatku memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka.

Hawa dingin menyapa kulitku yang hanya ditutupi oleh sehelai kain yang mereka sebut dengan baju. Untungnya benda ini memiliki lengan yang panjang jadi bagian tanganku yang lain tertutup dengan panjangnya lengan baju ini. Aku bisa lihat tiap hembusan nafasku mulai mengeluarkan uap, menandakan dinginnya udara malam ini.

Langit di atasku juga sudah berubah menjadi sangat gelap. Di langit yang seluas ini, aku sama sekali tidak menjumpai sebuah bintang pun disana. Benar-benar pemandangan yang sangat memilukan.

Aku sedikit menundukkan kepalaku, menahan kantukku yang tiba-tiba datang dan membuat kedua kelopak mataku menjadi sangat berat. Di tengah dinginnya malam, aku bisa merasakan hangatnya air mataku yang mengalir membasahi permukaan pipiku.

Aku benar benar tidak tahu harus kemana sekarang.

Disela-sela kantukku aku merasakan sebuah benda tebal dan besar tiba-tiba menutup bagian pundakku. Aku juga bisa merasakan disana ada sebuah tangan yang besar, yang merangkul tubuhku dari belakang.

"Aku tidak mengira bahwa aku menemuimu malam-malam begini sendirian, ada apa?" Suara Akashi-kun terdengar saat hangat panas tubuhnya mulai menjalar di seluruh tubuhku dan aku tahu, pemuda itu tengah memelukku yang sudah dibalut oleh jaket kulit miliknya.

"Aku…." Aku tidak bisa menjawab. Masakan aku harus mengatakan padanya kalau aku lari dari rumah? Aku jelas tidak bisa berkata demikian.

"Ada masalah apa?" suaranya yang pelan dan rendah itu berbisik lembut tepat di telingaku sontak, air mataku pecah seolah suaranya tadi merasuk ke dalam hatiku, yang membuatku ingin mencurahkan semua perasaanku pada orang ini saat ini juga.

Baru kali ini ada orang yang bertanya padaku saat aku dalam kondisi yang benar-benar terpuruk. Biasanya, hanya bantalku yang menjadi saksi dibalik air mata yang selama ini kucurahkan dibelakang semua orang yang dengan tega menyakitiku.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku, membenamkan wajahku pada dada Akashi-kun dan tanpa memedulikan keadaan aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku bisa merasakan air mataku mengalir deras membasahi baju Akashi-kun dan aku berteriak di dalamnya seolah bisa menyampaikan jeritanku langsung ke dalam hatinya, agar dia bisa merasakan perih yang kurasakan saat ini.

Tangan besar itu mengelus punggungku lembut, menghentikan derasnya air mata yang sedari tadi mengalir. Dan pemuda itu pun berkata

"Kau sekarang tidak usah merasa sendiri lagi. Ada aku disini."

Mendengar hal itu, aku tidak bisa membendung air mataku dan kembali menangis. Sudah lama aku menantikan datangnya hari, dimana seseorang bisa dengan jelas berkata demikian.

Aku tidak sendiri…

Ya, jelas. Kini Akashi-kun ada bersamaku dan aku, tidak perlu takut lagi.

Tangan besar itu membelai pipiku, dan dengan tangan yang satunya lagi, keduanya mengarahkan wajahku kea rah wajahnya. Bibir kami pun saling bertemu dan menyapa. Awalnya memang terasa canggung namun, saat Akashi-kun dengan lembut menuntunku, kedua bibir itu sudah saling berpagutan layaknya mereka sudah terbiasa saling bertemu selama ini.

Sebuah ciuman singkat yang manis. Saliva Akashi-kun terasa manis saat ia menyelipkan lidahnya kedalam mulutku sontak, benang saliva tipis terurai saat ia melepaskan bibir kemerahannya dari milikku.

Selang beberapa saat kemudia pemuda itu mengarahkan bibirnya pada sudut mataku dan menyeruput sisa air mata yang ada disana.

"Air matamu memang terasa manis namun, aku tidak suka melihat wajahmu saat menangis. Nampak jelas bukan seperti Tetsuya yang selama ini kukenal." Pemuda itu tersenyum manis padaku setelah apa yang barusan ia perbuat. Pipiku terasa panas dan rona merah menyeruak di seluruh permukaannya namun, ada perasaan bahagia yang kurasa selain rasa malu saat pemuda itu mengambil ciuman pertamaku.

Aku memeluknya sekali lagi dan ingin membenamkan tubuhku seluruhnya pada dirinya. Merasakan hangat tubuhnya yang membuatku merasa tentram dan damai. Mendengar debar jantungnya yang senada dengan milikku saat aku menyandarkan telingaku disana. Tangan besarnya membelai surai biru mudaku lembut dan aku pun tersenyum karenanya.

Setelah aku merasa sudah menjadi lebih baik, aku menceritakan semuanya pada Akashi-kun.

Ya… Semuanya.

Semua yang sudah diperbuat oleh orang-orang disekitarku, yang jelas tidak menginginkan keberadaanku.

Akashi-kun mengajakku ke rumahnya. Ia bilang bahwa aku bisa menginap di rumahnya mala mini dan besok, kami bisa berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama. Karena hari juga sudah semakin larut, aku mengiyakan tawaran pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Kami tiba di depan rumah Akashi-kun. Sebuah mansion tua besar yang berdiri dengan megah dengan pagar depannya yang menjulang tinggi. Aku bisa melihat seorang pria tua dengan pakaian rapih membukakan pintu untuk kami. Pria tua itu memanggil Akashi-kun dengan sebutan tuan muda. Kami masuk ke dalam dan duduk sebentar di ruang tamu.

"Akashi-kun, dimana kedua orang tuamu?" tanyaku yang penasaran. Masakan di rumah sebesar ini hanya ada Akashi-kun dan pria tua tadi? Jadi aku memutuskan untuk bertanya padanya.

"Mereka sudah tidak ada. Sejak aku SD." Jawabnya santai. Nampaknya aku baru saja menginjak sebuah ranjau.

"M-maafkan aku….."

" Tidak apa-apa." Ia menyeruput teh miliknya yang baru saja diberikan oleh si pria tua tadi.

"Tanaka, ini terlalu manis." Ucap Akashi-kun setelah meminum teh miliknya.

"Akan kuganti segera tuan muda." Pria tua itu membungkuk di depan Akashi-kun.

"Tak perlu repot membuangnya, kau buatkan saja yang baru untukku, yang ini bisa untuk Tetsuya." Akashi-kun mencegah tangan Tanaka-san yang ingin mengambil cangkir miliknya.

"Baik tuan muda." Ucap Tanaka-san yang langsung beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Akashi-kun tidak kesepian?" ucapku setelah keberanianku sudah mulai pulih.

"Tidak. Kan sekarang ada kau Tetsuya." Ia membelai kepalaku sekali lagi.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka sebelumnya kalau pemuda di hadapanku ini, juga menanggung beban yang sama beratnya sepertiku.

Hidup seorang diri, tanpa hadirnya sosok orang tua. Sesaat aku menyadari, betapa bersyukurnya aku kalau aku masih memiliki orang tua walau mereka bertindak sedemikian kepadaku.

Mungkin saja di balik senyumnya, ia menyimpan luka yang sama sepertiku.

Mungkin…..

Dia juga kesepian, dalam artian yang berbeda dariku namun pasti, rasa sepi yang ia rasakan, sama sepertiku.

"Anu Akashi-kun…" Aku menundukkan wajahku.

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku menemani Akashi-kun?"

.

.

.

~To Be Continued~


	4. Chapter 4

**Anti System**

 **By : Mikazuki Hikari**

 **Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi©

All Chara belong to Fujimaki Sensei

This Fiction belongs to **Mikazuki Hikari**

No Profit Gained by writing this Fiction

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Pairing** : Akashi.S x Kuroko.T

 **Warning** : Shonen-Ai, Male x Male, Alternate Universe(AU), Out of Character(OOC)

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

.

"Eh?" Pemuda itu Nampak terkejut. Aku tidak menyangka ia mendengar ucapanku yang sengaja kubuat pelan. Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Aku tidak berani menatap kedua obsidian itu, wajahnya saja pun tidak.

Aku bisa merasakannya. Perasaan kesepian dan sendirian yang muncul dari wajahnya. Memang ia tidak menunjukkannya secara langsung, namun aku tahu dia pasti merasa demikian. Aku meremat tanganku kuat, aku tidak mau—

Ah….

"Kau ketakutan Tetsuya? Tanganmu gemetar." Aku bisa merasakan tangannya menggenggam tanganku yang gemetar. Aku memberanikan diriku untuk menatap wajahnya. Aku menerjang tubuhnya hingga rebah ke atas sofa dan sekali lagi menangis diatas pelukannya.

"Aku tau kau kesepian Akashi-kun. Kau memang tidak menunjukkannya tapi aku yakin kau kesepian seorang diri disini." "Sementara aku? Aku tidak bersyukur sama sekali. Memiliki kedua orang tua yang masih lengkap, namun tidak menyukai mereka sama sekali. Aku—" Aku meraung dalam tangisku. Aku sudah tidak peduli jika ada seseorang yang mendengar jeritanku.

"Aku sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu tapi…. Tapi saat aku melihat Akashi-kun yang seperti itu rasanya aku jadi ingin semakin menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Aku ini bodoh! Aku—"

Ucapanku terhenti saat tangan dingin dan besar itu kembali menjamah puncah kepalaku. Sesaat aroma tubuhnya pun menenangkan semua urat syarafku yang sedari tadi menegang.

Orang ini, bisa melakukan hal sejauh itu. Maksudku, selama ini tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa membuatku merasa seperti ini. Hanya Akashi-kun saja.

Ya….

Hanya dia saja yang bisa membuatku seperti ini.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya aku terbangun di atas tempat tidur Akashi-kun. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa berada disini. Seingatku, aku tertidur di atas sofa ruang tamu Akashi-kun setelah kami selesai menonton TV hingga larut semalam.

Sekujur tubuhku penuh dengan aroma yang persis sekali dengan wangi Akashi-kun. Jelas saja, aku mengenakan selimut yang sama dengan yang Akashi-kun pakai. Yang menambah keterkejutanku adalah, Akashi-kun dengan wajah tertidurnya berada di sebelahku tanpa menggunakan baju bagian atasnya.

Uwaaah…. Wajahnya dekat sekali. Wajahku sontak merona.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku sedikit lebih dekat kepada wajahnya. Bulu matanya panjang sekali, dan rambutnya pun terasa sangat halus saat tanganku berusaha untuk menjamah beberapa helai yang terkulai di dahinya.

Aku memberanikan diriku membelai pipinya. Membelai pipi seseorang yang membuatmu terasa sangat nyaman tidak salah bukan? Diluar dugaanku, pipinya terasa dingin dan nyaman.

Aku ingin menyentuhnya lagi. Perlahan rasa dingin itu sirna. Permukaan porselen itu menjadi semakin hangat. Wajah tidurnya sangat tentram dan damai. Bagaikan seorang anak kecil. Rasanya aku melihat sosok Akashi-kun yang tidak akan pernah dilihat oleh orang lain.

Bibir tipisnya sesekali bergerak saat ia mendengkur perlahan. Apa yang sedang Akashi-kun mimpikan ya? Tidurnya nampak nyaman sekali. Aku mendekatkan wajahku lebih dekat dengan jarak setidaknya satu senti dari wajahnya. Kini aku bisa merasakan hangat desah nafasnya pada ujung hidungku. Benar-benar hangat dan nyaman rasanya.

"Selamat pagi Tetsuya." Aku tidak menyadari jika kedua bola mata itu sudah terbuka lebar. Aku terkejut dan melonjak dari posisiku. Aku menutup wajahku dengan selimut yang masih membungkus tubuhku. Mati aku kalau sekarang aku melihat wajahnya, begitu pikirku.

Pemuda itu mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku. Bergerak mendekat kepada seonggok manusia yang sudah tidak lagi bisa bernapas karena menahan debaran kuat jantungnya.

Pemuda itu mengecup puncah kepalaku yang sontak membuat tubuhku lemas. Selimut yang kugunakan untuk menutup wajahku juga perlahan turun karena tanganku yang sudah lemas tidak kuasa menggenggam benda tebal itu.

Saat selimut itu terjatuh aku bisa melihat dada bidang Akashi-kun yang sama sekali tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Aroma yang menyeruak dari leher kokohnya itu pun juga sudah menyapa hidungku sedari tadi. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan kalau tubuhnya akan sedekat ini dengan wajahku.

Kedua tangan Akashi-kun menggenggam erat wajahku dan mendekatkannya kepada wajahnya. Ia mengecup hidungku manis seraya berkata

"Aku suka Tetsuya yang penasaran padaku seperti itu." Pemuda itu tersenyum. Aku pun tidak kuasa menanggapi ucapannya itu. Aku tidak kuat melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu.

"Anu Akashi-kun…." Ucapku saat keberanianku mulai pulih.

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa berada disini? Seingatku, aku tidur diatas sofa semalam."

"Aku yang menggendongmu semalam kemari. Aku tak tega melihatmu tidur di atas sofa." Ucap pemuda itu sambil memeluk erat tubuhku dan membenamkan wajahku ke atas dada bidangnya.

"Dari sisi ini, Tetsuya terasa begitu kecil dan mungil ya." Ucapnya.

"Dan mengapa kau tidak berpakaian?" tandasku dengan wajahku yang merona.

Pemuda itu tertawa geli dan sekali lagi tersenyum padaku. "Aku biasa tidur seperti ini. Tenang saja, aku tidak melakukan hal yang buruk padamu kok." Ucapnya sambil masih terkekeh. Tangannya menutup bibir tipis yang masih terpingkal dalam tawanya.

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas panjang dan turun dari tempat tidur, menyudahi adegan bodoh kami di atas tempat tidur yang nampak seperti pengantin baru.

Akashi-kun juga turun dari tempat tidur dan mengenakan selembar kaos hitam yang ia ambil dari dalam lemarinya.

Aku terkejut saat menuruni tangga dan melihat meja makan yang sudah dipenuhi makanan mewah. Orang kaya itu memang luar biasa ya, begitu pikirku.

"Ayo kita sarapan Tetsuya." Akashi-kun menggenggam tanganku dan membawaku turun ke arah meja makan.

"Pilih yang kau suka Tetsuya." Ia tersenyum saat menyendokkan nasi ke atas piringnya.

.

Kau makan yang ini saja, lauk itu biarkan buat Ayah

.

Seketika aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"B-benar ini buatku?" tanyaku dengan kepalaku yang masih tertunduk lesu. Pemuda itu hanya membalas dengan sebuah anggukan dan senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

Baru pertama kali aku diberi kesempatan seperti ini. Aku benar benar senang hari ini.

Setelah sarapan, kami langsung bergegas untuk bersiap berangkat ke kampus. Karena aku tidak membawa selembar baju pun, aku terpaksa mengenakan baju milik Akashi-kun. Ada sebuah baju polo milik Akashi-kun yang sudah tidak muat dengannya, aku mengenakannya dan tidak kusangka ukurannya pas denganku.

"Kau tidak mengancingkan bajumu dengan benar Tetsuya." Akashi-kun mendekatkan wajahnya pada kerah bajuku dan membenahi kancing yang tadinya tidak beraturan itu. Sekali lagi aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang begitu dekat. Wajahku pun sontak merona dibuatnya.

Kami berangkat ke kampus menggunakan bus seperti yang biasa kami lakukan. Aku heran, orang seperti Akashi-kun mau naik kendaraan umum. Aku memutuskan untuk bertanya padanya.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan orang rumahku. Biarkan Tanaka-san membereskan rumah selagi aku tidak ada. Lagipula, berjalan kaki itu sehat bukan?" ucapnya.

Benar juga….

Ketika duduk di dalam bus, kami duduk bersebelahan. Kali ini, bukan lagi sebagai orang asing yang baru saja bertemu, melainkan…..

Teman?

Aku menganggap Akashi-kun apa? Teman kah? Atau…

Lantas Akashi-kun menganggapku apa?

"Anu….." belum selesai aku bicara, bus yang kami naiki sudah sampai di halte depan kampus kami. Mungkin aku akan menanyakannya lain kali.

.

.

.

Aku lain kelas dengan Akashi-kun jadi kami tidak akan bersama selama kuliah, namun Akashi-kun berjanji akan mengantarku pulang ke rumahku saat kuliah selesai nanti.

Pulang ya?

Tapi kurasa untuk saat ini, hal itu sudah tidak menjadi momok yang begitu mengerikan. Kini aku punya Akashi-kun. Aku yakin itu.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam kelas dengan percaya diri. Teman-temanku yang lain pun terkejut karena aku lain dari biasanya.

"Nampaknya si bodoh itu lain dari biasanya. Bagaimana kalau kita kerjai dia saja?"

Saat aku hendak duduk di kursiku, seorang temanku menarik kursiku hingga aku terjatuh karenanya. Namun aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Aku menarik kursiku dan duduk diatasnya. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut mereka. Peduli? Tidak, aku sudah tidak memerdulikan hal itu.

Saat kuliah selesai, Akashi-kun mengantarku pulang. Sedikit takut namun, perasaan bahagia yang menyelimutiku mengalahkan semua rasa takutku.

Akashi-kun masuk ke rumahku dan menjelaskan semuanya pada seisi rumahku. Luar biasa, orang-orang ini memang pandai dalam urusan bersandiwara.

Benar saja, orang rumahku Nampak sangat ramah pada Akashi-kun dan membuat keadaan seolah mereka tidak pernah melakukan hal buruk apapun padaku.

Setelah Akashi-kun pulang, benar saja, mereka langsung murka terhadapku…

"Kau memang anak yang tidak tahu berterimakasih. Sudah hebat kau ya bisa menentang kami dengan kabur seperti itu? Kenapa tidak usah pulang saja, atau mati saja sekalian." Ucap nenek.

"Kau juga tidak berguna di rumah ini, kami juga tidak menginginkan keberadaanmu disini." Ucap ayah.

Namun semua perkataan itu hanya masuk ke dalam kupingku dan setelahnya keluar begitu saja. Aku beranjak dari dudukku dan berjalan ke arah kamarku. "Maaf aku lelah, aku ingin istirahat."

Ayah yang tidak senang dengan responku, membalikkan badanku dan menampar wajahku hingga jatuh ke lantai. Pembatas ruangan yang ada di belakangku pun juga rusak karena tubuhku yang terhempas cukup keras kebelakang.

"Biar saja anak itu yang membetulkannya nanti, ini semuanya kan salahnya sampai kau murka seperti itu Toshihiko." Sanggah Kakek.

Aku tidak mengindahkan semua hal itu dan dengan santai bangun dari posisiku. Ayah meludahi wajahku setelah aku berhasil berdiri, namun tetap…. Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Aku menyeka wajahku yang terkena saliva milik ayah, danmelangkah ke dalam kamarku. Aku membersihkan bagian wajahku yang masih berlumuran darah bekas tamparan tadi. Setelah sudah kubersihkan dengan antiseptik dan sudah bersih benar, aku langsung meringkuk di dalam futonku dan tertidur sambil tersenyum.

Pikiranku yang dipenuhi oleh Akashi-kun kala itu, membuatku mampu melewati semua hal yang tidak kusukai.

.

.

.

~To Be Continued~


	5. Chapter 5

**Anti System**

 **By : Mikazuki Hikari**

 **Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi©

All Chara belong to Fujimaki Sensei

This Fiction belongs to **Mikazuki Hikari**

No Profit Gained by writing this Fiction

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Pairing** : Akashi.S x Kuroko.T

 **Warning** : Shonen-Ai, Male x Male, Alternate Universe(AU), Out of Character(OOC)

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

.

Hangat mentari pagi menyapa lembut wajahku. Aku berusaha membuka kedua mataku dan mengerjapkannya sesekali. Tidak ada penyesalan sama sekali dari kejadian malam tadi. Malah, rasanya hari ini aku semakin ingin bertemu dengannya.

Dengan dia yang sudah membuat hatiku menjadi seperti ini. Dengan dia yang mau memelukku sehingga semua rasa takutku pun sirna. Dengan dia yang membuatku menjadi seseorang yang berbeda dari diriku yang dulu. Rasanya,sudah tidak ada alasan lagi bagiku untuk takut dengan semuanya.

Dengan mantap aku berangkat ke kampus. Berangkat menuju halte bus yang selalu kukunjungi setiap harinya. Aku berlari menuju ke halte bus dengan harapan Akashi-kun sudah ada di sana dan tersenyum padaku juga mengucapkan selamat pagi untukku. AKu tertawa kecil membayangkan semua yang ada di dalam kepalaku jika semua itu menjadi kenyataan nantinya.

Benar saja, pemuda itu sudah berdiri di depan kursi halte dengan tangannya yang ia selipkan ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Selamat pagi Tetsuya." Ia melambai ke arahku.

"Selamat pagi Akashi-kun." Ucapku dengan napasku yang masih tersengal akibat berlari.

"Rambutmu berantakan sekali." Tangan besar itu merapikan rambutku yang memang Nampak berantakan sekali.

"Hehe. Maaf tadi aku lupa untuk merapikannya habis, aku terlalu semangat untuk bertemu dengan Akashi-kun pagi ini." Pemuda itu tidak menjawab melainkan hanya tertawa saja.

"Kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu? Tidak lucu sama sekali tau." Aku menggembungkan kedua pipiku.

"Ternyata kau bisa juga berekspresi seperti itu." Dia tertawa lagi.

"Habis Akashi-kun sih." Aku meremat jumbai lengan bajunya kuat dan menarik lengannya, berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya yang malah membuatnya semakin memperhatikanku. Bodoh ya aku.

Bus yang sering kami tumpangi akhirnya datang. Kami naik ke dalamnya dan duduk di kursi bagian depan. Akashi-kun memberikanku sepotong roti. Aku berterimakasih padanya karena tadi aku belom sempat sarapan. Akashi-kun bilang roti ini sengaja ia buatkan untukku.

"Kau membuat ini sendiri?" tanyaku sambil menatap roti isi yang kini sedang kupegang dengan kedua belah tanganku. Memang roti itu terlihat Nampak berantakan dengan selai strawberry yang mencuat dari pinggirannya, juga kulit roti yang Nampak koyak di beberapa sisinya.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan?" pemuda itu membuang mukanya yang Nampak merona.

Apa yang dia pikirkan ya saat membuat roti ini untukku? Bagaimana ekspresinya ya saat ia mengoleskan selai ini hingga berantakan seperti ini? Apa yang membuatnya berpikir untuk membuatkanku roti isi seperti ini?

Berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul seketika di dalam pikiranku. Aku melihat wajahnya yang Nampak bahagia saat aku menghabiskan potongan roti yang pertama. Pemuda itu nampak asik sekali memandangi wajahku entah apa yang membuatnya berbuat demikian.

Aku mengambil potongan roti lainnya, membagi potongan roti itu dua sama besar dan menyodorkannya pada Akashi-kun.

"Kau mau?" tanyaku.

"Tidak usah. Kau saja, aku sudah makan tadi." Ia tersenyum padaku.

Pada akhirnya, aku memakan potongan roti yang tadi ditolak Akashi-kun. Ah~ rasanya perutku sudah mulai terisi dan sedikit lebih baik dari tadi.

Jemarinya mendekat pada wajahku dan menyeka bibirku, menghapus selai strawberry dan remah roti yang menempel di sana. Di luar dugaanku, ia menjilat selai dan remah roti yang tertinggal di jarinya. Wajahku pun merona dan terasa panas karenanya. Aku berciuman dengannya secara tidak langsung. Pemuda ini memang sangat bisa membuatku berhenti untuk bernapas.

"Lain kali kalau makan itu yang benar." Pemuda itu kembali terkekeh sambil menepuk pelan kepalaku.

"Salahmu sendiri membuat selai sebanyak itu pada sepotong roti." Aku menolehkan wajahku sebisa mungkin untuk menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

"Tapi aku suka Tetsuya yang seperti itu."

"Kau diam saja." Ucapku kesal.

"Kau kini lebih banyak bicara dari saat pertama kali kita bertemu ya."

"Itu kan salahmu aku jadi begini." Wajahku merona saat ia berkata demikian. Aku meremat kedua tanganku dan menaruh kedua kepal tanganku itu di atas kakiku, saking aku tak tahu apa yang harus kuperbuat karena salah tingkah. Aku pun sontak menggembungkan kembali kedua pipi merah tomatku untuk menahan rasa malu.

"Kau menarik sekali Tetsuya." Dia membisikkan hal itu dengan pelan di telingaku. Suara rendahnya seakan menghipnotisku dan membuat sekujur tubuhku lemah karenanya. Pemuda ini jahat sekali, begitu pikirku.

"Hari ini kau mau menginap lagi di rumahku?" tanyanya setelah ia bertindak seolah-olah tidak melakukan hal buruk pada seseorang. Kalau tanganku tidak lah terlalu lemah dan kelu, sudah kucubit pipinya karena baru saja melecehkanku seperti tadi. Melecehkan? Sepertinya itu bukan kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan hal yang ia lakukan tadi.

"Bagaimana dengan orang tuaku?" tanyaku untuk mengantisipasi kejadian yang tidak diinginkan. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kejinya orang tuaku bukan? Mereka tidak segan menghalalkan segala cara untuk anaknya yang satu ini. Ya, segala cara seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui sebelumnya.

Akashi-kun berpikir sejenak. Mungkin dia juga tahu kalau dengan tiba-tiba memberikan undangan menginap pada seseorang tanpa izin bukan lah sebuah hal yang layak. Aku bisa melihat tangannya yang ia usapkan ke dagunya sambil berdeham sesekali.

"Akan kusuruh Tanaka mengurus hal itu nanti, kau tidak usah khawatir. Akashi-kun membelai surai biru mudaku lembut.

Setelah mendengar hal tersebut, aku sendiri menjadi semakin tidak sabar untuk berkunjung ke rumah Akashi-kun untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

Kuliah kami pulang lebih cepat hari ini karena aku hanya memiliki tiga mata kuliah saja dan dosen jam kuliah terakhir tidak datang. Aku membawa map absen kelasku dan mengantarkannya ke sekretariat dosen. Tidak kusangka Akashi-kun sudah menunggu disana.

Memang tadi aku sudah menghubungi Akashi-kun dan menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di depan sekretariat dosen namun tidak kusangka ia sudah menungguku dari tadi.

"Akashi-kun sudah selesai kuliah juga?" tanyaku mengingat kami juga beda jurusan namun masih dalam Fakultas yang sama.

"Aku sudah selesai Tetsuya,terimakasih sudah bertanya." Ia menggandeng satu lenganku yang menganggur.

"T-tanganmu."

"Tak apa kan kalau begini?" tanyanya. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan tidak padanya kalau dia sudah tersenyum seperti itu jadi aku terpaksa mengangguk. Tidak terpaksa juga sih. Jujur aku juga menikmatinya. Menikmati tangannya yang menggenggam erat tanganku. Terdengar bodoh ya? Tapi memang kenyataannya seperti itu.

"Temani aku ke dalam buat kasih absen ini dulu ya?" pintaku. Iya mengangguk dan mendorong pintu sekretariat untukku.

Aku pergi menuju tumpukkan map yang ada di konter panjang tempat dosen biasa meletakkan absennya setelah mereka selesai mengajar. Setelahnya aku menandatangan tanda bukti kalau aku sudah menyerahkan absen kelasku agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman.

Aku bisa melihat Akashi-kun nampak akrab sekali dengan beberapa dosen yang sedang beristirahat disana. Beberapa dosen ada yang terlihat sedang membangga-banggakan Akashi-kun, beberapa ada yang nampak tertawa bersama dengannya. Aku suka ekspresi Akashi-kun saat ia tertawa. Wajahku sontak merona saat baying-bayang wajah tertawa Akashi-kun melintas di pikiranku.

Saat sudah selesai, Akashi-kun berpamitan dengan mereka. Aku juga berpamitan pada mereka karena pikirku, tidak sopan untuk meninggalkan orang yang sedari tadi mengobrol dengan orang yang kita kenal tanpa berpamitan sama sekali.

Akashi-kun kembali menggandeng tanganku. Kami berjalan menuju halte bus dan kembali menaiki bus yang sama seperti yang biasa kami naiki tiap paginya.

Saat tiba di depan pagar rumah Akashi-kun, Tanaka-san sudah berdiri disana dan membungkuk pada kami.

"Selamat datang kembali tuan muda Tetsuya." Ucapnya sopan. Kali pertama bagiku untuk disapa secara luar biasa seperti ini. Aku membalas membungkuk dan berkata padanya,

"Tetsuya saja sudah cukupTanaka-san." Kataku. Pria tua itu tersenyum padaku. Akashi-kun melepaskan tangannya dan mendekat pada Tanaka-san lalu nampak berbicara dengan pria tua perihal aku menginap disini. Benar saja, pria tua itu langsung bergegas keluar pagar dan pergi. Akashi-kun menghampiriku dan mengajakku masuk ke dalam.

"Aku sudah menyuruh Tanaka untuk pergi ke rumahmu untuk meminta izin pada orang tuamu." Ucap Akashi-kun.

"Lalu bajuku?" tanyaku heran karena ia sama sekali tidak menyinggung soal baju tadi.

"Sudah kau diam saja." Ia menarik tanganku dan membawaku berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Eh?

.

.

.

Akashi-kun mengajakku masuk ke kamarnya. Saat pintu itu terbuka nampak banyak baju berserakkan di atas tempat tidurnya. Ukurannya nampak lebih kecil untuk tubuh Akashi-kun, namun jumlahnya ada banyak sekali. Untuk apa dia membeli baju sebanyak itu? Padahal, itu bukan ukurannya.

Jangan-jangan….

"Semua ini untukmu Tetsuya." Ia merangkul pundakku.

Aku terdiam. Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Sungguh, aku sangat bahagia saat ini. Tapi apa ini tidak lah terlalu berlebihan? Bagaimana aku harus membalasnya nanti? Aku kan tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Anu….."

"Tidak usah kau pikirkan bagaimana atau kenapa." "Aku tidak perlu balasan untuk hal ini kok." Ia tersenyum padaku. Aku merasa sangat bahagia. Tak bisa berkata apapun, aku hanya bisa memeluk tubuhnya saja sebagai ungkapan rasa bahagiaku.

Baru kali ini, dan hanya dengannya saja lah, aku merasa sangat istimewa.

Aku merasa bersyukur aku bertemu dengan pemuda ini. Bukan karena apa yang baru saja ia berikan untukku. Namun karena apa yang sudah ia berikan kepadaku selama ini.

Rasanya, sehari saja bersama Akashi-kun sudah membuatku lupa akan apa yang sudah ku alami selama ini.

Entah bagaimana aku harus membalas kebaikan pemuda ini walau dari bibirnya terucap kalau aku tak perlu membalas perbuatannya. Aku tahu dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, bahwa aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk orang ini.

Yang kubisa hanyalah, menemani pemuda ini, dan berada terus disampingnya. Hanya itu yang kubisa untuk membuatnya bahagia.

Tak terasa hari sudah semakin larut. Tanaka-san bilang orang tuaku tidak keberatan kalau aku menginap malam ini. Aku sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah orang itu saat berkata bahwa mereka tidak keberatan kalau aku bermalam disini.

Tapi sudah lah…..

Yang penting aku disini sekarang.

"Tetsuya, ayo kita mandi."

Eh?

M-mandi? Berdua dengan Akashi-kun? Sekarang?

"Kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu? Kita kan sama-sama laki-laki, tidak masalah bukan? Lagian kau sudah pernah melihat aku tidak berpakaian waktu itu."

Bukan itu masalahnya bodoh. Tapi kan…..

Akashi-kun tanpa berpikir panjang menyeretku ke kamar mandi. Hal yang kau sudah bisa duga dari orang kaya. Terdapat sebuah pemandian air panas besar disana. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin bertanya darimana datangnya semua ini, rasa gugupku sudah mengalahkan akal sehatku untuk bertanya.

Akashi-kun melepaskan pakaiannya, hingga tak ada satu helai benang pun yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Sebuah pemandangan yang dapat membuatmu takjub. Badannya nampak indah. Lekukan tubuhnya memahat sempurna tubuh itu. Tidak terlalu kurus, namun berisi. Dada bidangnya nampak besar dan bersih, sedikit mengilap karena peluh yang menempel disana. Aku tidak mau membahas bagian yang lain yang jelas, ia sangat besar jika dibandingkan milikku. Setelahnya pemuda itu mengenakan handuknya.

Dengan malu-malu aku melepaskan pakainku dengan jarak yang luar biasa jauh darinya. Dengan sigap aku memakai handukku karena iri.

Kami melangkah kea rah tempat mandi. Akashi-kun membuka handuknya dan mencelupkan kakinya kedalam. Ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku,menuntunku turun untuk berendam. Aku sengaja menjauhkan diriku karena ini pertama kalinya aku berada dalam posisi seperti ini dengan orang lain.

Setelah beberapa saat berendam kami keluar sebentar untuk membersihkan diri kami. Akashi-kun mengambil sebuah sabun cair dari lemari kecil yang ada di sudut ruangan. Setelah Akashi-kun selesai dengan sabunnya, giliran aku yang menggunakan sabun itu.

"Kemari Tetsuya, biar aku menggosok punggungmu." Dengan malu-malu aku mendekat padanya. Ia mulai menggosok punggungku dengan lembut. Rasanya nyaman namun sangat berdebar-debar.

"Sudah kuduga Tetsuya sangatlah mungil." Ia memeluk tubuhku dari belakang. Tubuhku terbujur kaku. Hanya bisa pasrah saja disana. Tangannya menggosok semua bagian tubuh belakangku. Aku berjengit saat tangannya menyentuh tubuh bagian bawahku.

"Maaf maaf, aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang buruk kok." Dia tertawa. Hampir mati aku. Tidak pernah kuketahui kalau dia sejahil ini.

"Sekarang, mau coba menggosok milikku?" tanyanya. Untuk membalas budinya karena menggosokkan punggungku tadi, aku mengiyakan tawarannya.

Aku perlahan mendekat padanya. Mendekat pada punggung lebar dan kokoh miliknya. Nampak jantan sekali dibalik warnanya yang sangat lah putih. Aku berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menggerakkan tanganku disana dan menggosoknya perlahan. Aku bisa mendengarnya terkekeh. Mungkin karena gerakanku yang terlalu kaku. Mungkin juga tidak.

"Tangan Tetsuya begitu mungil dan lembut, aku suka."

 _SLIP! GUBRAK!_

Mendengar hal itu tanganku tergelincir di punggungnya sampai aku terpeleset dan kini aku sedang menindih tubuhnya. Ia dengan sigap menahan tubuhku dan memeluknya erat saat ia membalikkan badannya. Tekstur licin tubuh kami membuat segalanya menjadi lebih buruk terlebih, kulit kami yang licin dan tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun membuat sebuah friksi aneh yang tidak bisa kujelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"M-maafkan aku." Aku membenamkan wajahku pada dadanya sambil berusaha menghilangkan rasa Maluku.

"Sudah tak apa,mari kita bilas sebentar dan kembali berendam." Setelah berkata demikian, kami membilas sabun yang ada di tubuh kami dan kembali berendam.

Jelas aku belum lupa kejadian tadi walau sudah di dalam air sekali pun. Aku merendam badanku secara keseluruhan seolah bisa menghilangkan rasa malu ku.

"Tetsuya kemari sebentar." Pintanya.

Aku keluar dari dalam air dan mendekat padanya. Pemuda itu mendekap tubuhku dari belakang sekali lagi. Aku pun hanya bisa pasrah.

"Sudah kuduga memeluk Tetsuya membuatku nyaman." Ia memeluk erat tubuhku, mengencangkan kekang tangannya seolah tidak membiarkanku untuk lari. Benar katanya, rasanya nyaman dan berdebar-debar.

Nyaman…..

Aku terbuai dalam pelukannya. Ia mencium puncah kepalaku dan mengendus perpotongan leherku. Rasanya geli namun nyaman.

Sangat nyaman sampai akhirnya aku merasakan sesuatu yang keras, panjang, besar, dan tegang perlahan mulai hidup dan semakin itu perlahan mulai menusuk-nusuk bagian bawah tubuhku dan…..

Membuat keadaan sekitarku berubah menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

"Tetsuya."

"Tetsuya."

Sayup-sayup aku dapat mendengar suara Akashi-kun.

Saat aku membuka kedua mataku,aku sudah berada di atas ranjang Akashi-kun mengenakan pakaian. Sekujur tubuhku juga sudah kering. Nampaknya Akashi-kun yang membawaku kemari.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa Tetsuya."ucapnya seraya memeluk tubuhku.

"Aku kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Kau pingsan tadi. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidak kuat berlama-lama di dalam air panas." Ia menghela napas nampak suram sekali.

Seketika, seluruh pemandangan, kejadian di kamar mandi tadi terbesit dalam pikiranku. Membuat wajahku merona dan panas.

"Bodoh…." Ucapku.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

~To Be Continued~


End file.
